


Better Than Ice Cream

by Cheylock



Series: The Becky Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylock/pseuds/Cheylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several things Stiles and Isaac aren't allowed to do together anymore, and one of them is go to Sonic.<br/>It sounds stupid, but it's a rule they've both agreed on, even though they both love the ice cream there and Happy Hour is probably the coolest thing ever.<br/>It's more for the employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therudestflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/gifts).



> Prompt: Lick.
> 
> Also SO PROUD OF YOU FOR FINISHING! /claps

Isaac'd been thinking when he ordered an Oreo Sonic Blast, as he was sure Stiles'd been thinking when he ordered a Reeses one--'that is my favorite ice cream and it is hot out today'd been pretty much it, and that didn't sound too unreasonable or anything.

The only issue is the fact that Stiles did not eat _anything_ like a normal human being, least of all ice cream. 

Then, Isaac isn’t even human, and from the look on Stiles's face, he’s eating his weird, too.

They spend almost ten minutes sitting in the parking lot, pretending to listen to the Top 40’s music playing through the tinny speakers set above the jeep, eating and watching each other. Stiles is the first to break, because he always is. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Isaac makes the situation worse, mostly because he finds it hilarious but also because he's quickly hardening in his jeans and he'd like to not be the only one with that problem. "Stiles, do you really not realize what you're doing?"

Stiles shakes his head and grins, and Isaac knows it means exactly as much trouble as he’s plotting, himself. "Show me."

Isaac smiles, the wicked grin that still feels just the littlest bit foreign on his face after the moon wanes, and then he gets a full spoonful of combination ice cream and whipped cream and licks straight down the middle in a curvy trail, barely easing the tip of his tongue into the chill.

Stiles squirms in his seat and wets his lips.

Isaac raises an eyebrow, then laps, full and heavy licks that coat his tongue with ice cream quickly but are still delicate, and then he goes in for the kill--he pops the whole head of the spoon into his mouth and sucks. Very, very obviously. And he swallows while he’s doing it, a skill that took him a little while to master.

When Isaac finishes the spoonful, Stiles is sitting there with huge starving eyes, one hand settled over his obviously hard dick, rubbing it just barely through his jeans, and Isaac looks at him earnestly. "See, this is why we shouldn't go out for ice cream ever. Your oral fixation makes even the most innocent things dirty as fuck."

"I'll give you oral fixation, asshole--backseat?"

"Backseat."

Isaac sucks Stiles off first, not through any defined order as it stands but because Stiles scrambled back first and was already sitting down. The position is awkward--Isaac has to cram his inordinately long legs in very strange configurations to finally suck Stiles's cock into his mouth, but when he does he's rewarded with a high whimpering whine and Stiles's long fingers fisted in his hair. " _Yes--oh--yes, Isaac, fuck--_ "

And then Isaac does what he does best and concentrates on making Stiles lose his words. It's not that he doesn't like Stiles's words; Stiles just seems so much fucking happier without them.

It doesn’t take as long as it maybe ought to because Stiles is horny and Isaac is horny and also Isaac is officially spectacular at blow jobs now. The first couple were sloppy and terrible (Stiles came anyway, but they were still _bad_ , he knows that now that he knows how to give a good one)--mostly because he had no idea that he wasn’t supposed to just gob on the saliva and hold his head in one spot and suck--but he decided to get good at it. Stiles’d been up for literally anything and willing to practice whenever Isaac was, so they’d both gotten pretty goddamn excellent at getting each other off within less than two weeks.

They’re nearing the year mark now, and it’s no small pride to Isaac that he has Stiles’s hips bucking in less than ten minutes. Sometimes they draw it out and make it last, when Isaac sneaks over when the Sheriff’s out, when they have no homework after school and the Sheriff’s _still_ out--but mostly they’re dicks about it. They actually had a game going at one point, but looking at a watch while you’re trying to make someone come kind of kills the entire thing for the person doing the sucking, as far as Isaac’s concerned

Stiles is still ridiculously proud of the fact that he was winning after having made Isaac come within a minute one day after lacrosse.

Isaac says it’s still under debate, that the fact that Stiles was naked (rare as hell) and also touching himself (which probably would’ve made Isaac come all on its own) makes it more than just a blow job. But he’s mostly weirdly proud of Stiles for thinking of it before he did.

Isaac's eyes roll back when Stiles comes into his mouth on one of the upward bobs of his head because they always do and they probably always will; mostly he loves that he can accomplish that but also it just fucking _makes him hot_ , and Stiles makes all kinds of begging and gasping noises that Isaac never wants to stop hearing but will of course fade out a few minutes after Stiles’s cock is safely back in his pants.

 

The knock on the window comes about thirty seconds after Stiles puts his mouth over Isaac's cock, and the manager threatens to get them fined and Isaac threatens to kill her and Stiles, having just had a very nice orgasm provided by Isaac, tells them both to quit it and that he and Isaac are leaving.

So maybe they don't go to Sonic anymore because they're banned, and yeah, that was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to Isaac since he got turned, but he got his blow job a couple minutes later in the parking lot of Beacon Hills Wildlife Preserve and there's a Dairy Queen opening next week _anyway_ , so he's a pretty happy guy.


End file.
